utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Yami Ryone
Supplemental Information Hair color: Black with blue gradient Eye color: Light green. Dress: See concept art. Nationality/Race: Presumably American notes-''' Yami wears a kemonomimi headband in some of his append outfits and has an alternate shota design for his Kura Append. Yami was first introduced as utau Zetsuchoukan Yami. Yami's likes and dislikes are a joke in reference to a meme from the popular internet forum 4ch. Additional Facts: Yami's original character profile was in reference to the original meme he was based off of. This is a fanmade utau of that meme. The KURAYAMI alternate design is a comic-only design related to this character. Yami's canon age was updated to reflect the sound of his append vocal NOCTURNE. Yami's append KURA is a play on words with KURAYAMI meaning pitch darkness, and is used to represent an extreme chuunibyou persona and is depicted with an alternate fantasy design seen here: while Yami's append RAKU, means the calm and the lull is used to represent a tranquil and soft-spoken side of yami's persona. It is best used for R&B and swing genres. Voice Configuration Yami is a CV and standalone VCV Japanese voicebank encoded in kana. Conversion to Romaji is needed for western users. For the latest updates and voicebanks, please refer to Yami's official distribution site. http://ryoneyami.com/ 竜音闇音源配布サイト In 2016, Yami VCCV English was released as a 3 pitch. In 2015, Yami received 3 voicebanks (Core voicebank ACT4 and 2 appends RAKU and KURA) that are considered the successors to his previous voicebanks. The appends expand the genre that yami is able to sing in to incorporate styles such as VOCA R&B and VOCA ROCK. '''::ACT4 CORE:: YAMI ACT 4 Multipitch→ YAMI ACT4 VCV DL (8ピッチ連続音） -A 5 pitch Core vcv voicebank that has a light, sweet tone as well as strong vocal tones from KURA append. This is a voicebank of hybrid vocal tones and is released on 12/19/2015. MMD Tda Style Model Yami Ryone Preview + Download: Lamb. / Bowlroll DL link ::NOCTURNE APPEND:: YAMI NOCTURNE Multipitch→ YAMI ACT4 VCV DL (8ピッチ連続音） -8 tonal vocal bank released in 2018. CVVC Japanese :: LUNA APPEND:: -3 tonal CVVC vocal bank released in 2018. Yami CVVC Japanese LUNA ☀https://bowlroll.net/file/194322 ::RAKU APPEND:: Yami RAKU Multipitch→ [ YAMI RAKU VCV DOWNLOAD（5ピッチ連続音＋囁きDL) ] https://soundcloud.com/yamibro/chao-ryone-yami DEMO音 - A 5 Pitch + 1 whisper pitch Append vcv voicebank that has a relaxed, soft voice. Specializes in VOCA R&B, jazz and ballad -RAKU means to ease or relax -released for Yami's Anniversary on August 5, 2015 ::KURA APPEND:: YAMI KURA Multipitch→ https://soundcloud.com/yamibro/utau-fairytale-ryone-yami-append-kura DEMO音　-（YAMI KURA VCV DOWNLOAD (5ピッチ連続音ＤＬ） A remake of Yami's previous Strong Voice Material Voicebank. It can be used with Act 4 core as a merged voicebank or used separately. -KURA means pitch darkness and is released on 12/19/2015. YAMI Chinese VCV ''' 竜音闇中国音連続音DL '''YAMI ENGLISH VCCV (3 pitch) 竜音闇英語VCCV（３ピッチ）DL English DEMO RYONE YAMI CV VOICE (竜音闇 単独音): YAMI CV VOICE （竜音闇単独音） This is Yami's regular CV voicebank STRONG　APPEND CV（竜音闇強単独音） This is Yami's strong cv voicebank ' ::MMD & RIPSYNC ACCESSORIES::' Yami ＮＯＣＴＵＲＮＥMMD Model by Shadoo 'DL Here '''Yami Act 4 MMD Model by Shadoo ' DL Here '''YAMI YUME RIPSYNC Model by catlione: DL Ripsync Here LAT STYLE MMD MODEL (Yami YUME ) by shadoo ''': YT Preview MMD DOWNLOAD LINK '''SPECIAL NOTES: For a trap, Yami can sound like a convincing girl. Yami sounds younger depending on the type of flags used, the default recommended flags are g-3Y0H10F0B0 on most voicebanks. However to achieve a shota/masculine tone, Kurayami or Power Y0H10F0B0 flags is recommended. 'Please do not g+ flag Yami to be deeper or attempt to genderbend his vocals. ' Supplemental Information • Due to a hormonal imbalance, Yami’s voice never dropped. • Yami is a closet yaoi reader and his favorite yaoi manhwa is Killing Stalking • Catchphrase:「僕、男の子だよ。それでもいいの？」 Boku, otoko no ko dayo. Sore demo iino? I'm a boy. Is this okay with you? This article is written and certified as true by the voicer. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:Male UTAUloid Category:A3-d5 Category:Crossdressers Category:Kana encoded UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAUloids with Triphonic Syllables Category:UTAUloids with VCV Samples Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:English-speaking UTAUs Category:Crossdressing characters